Damsel in Undistress
by Anjali Sahra
Summary: Danielle and Henry met long before the apple incident. And, well, let's just say it's a happy thing they don't remember their first fight as kids. One shot.


Wee fic in play form. Once posted at an Ever After forum. It came to me with the belief that one good apple scene deserves another, or one like it. Hope you enjoy watching these two have their first scuffle as children.

* * *

Henry and Laurent, both about 7 years old, are playing at the Amboise ruins. Their parents are idly picnicking outside the walls. One tree serves as a fierce dragon. Henry hits the tree repeatedly. 

Henry: I will strike you through to the heart! Arr!  
Laurent: I thought only pirates used "arr" and why do you always get to fight the dragon? I want to fight the dragon. You guard the damsel.  
Henry: Why should I?  
Laurent: I'm the knight!  
Henry: What of it? I'm the prince!  
Laurent: The knights had the adventures, not the Princes.  
Henry: Says who? A prince can do whatever he wants.  
Laurent: You wouldn't even dare leave the castle without permission.  
Henry: I could if I wanted to! Now guard the damsel.  
Laurent: I don't want to guard the silly damsel. You guard the damsel!

Danielle walks up from behind a tree where she had been watching in low giggles. She picks up a branch and strikes twice on each side of the tree.

Danielle: And while the "silly" men argue, the damsel frees herself and slays the dragon. Arr!  
Henry: (surprised and feeling invaded) Who are you?  
Danielle: The damsel.  
Laurent: (laughs) Slaying a dragon...  
Henry: Whoever you are, girls can't -  
Danielle: (threateningly) Girls can't what?  
Henry: (in trained royal tone) _I_ am Prince Henry of France.  
Danielle: (shrugs) And he's the knight and I'm the damsel.  
Henry: The damsel in distress. You're ruining our game.  
Danielle: I'm not ruining your game, half-wit! I'm improving it.  
Henry: Only men fight. Women stay home to cook.  
Laurent: (becoming fearful of Danielle) Um, I'm hungry. Let's go back.  
Henry: Girls can't even read so you wouldn't know.  
Danielle: I _can _read and I can whip you!  
Henry: I'm surprised you could even pick up that stick!  
Danielle: (points branch at him) I warn you, Prince Hooey, the Royal Swordsman has taught me well.  
Henry: Worms will eat your brains for your lies. Auguste has taught me well!

Danielle strikes first to which Henry defends and retaliates.

Laurent: Stop it. Stop! I'll - I'll tell your mother.

They circle each other around a tall bush, oblivious of Laurent's threat.

Laurent: You're going to be in big trouble. (exit)

Eventually, at one bold strike, Danielle's "sword" breaks in two. Henry laughs in triumph and drops his own stick with a smug grin. Danielle squints at him annoyed. She slowly reaches for a sizable pebble on the ground and forcefully hurls it to his forehead with precise aim. Henry cries out in pain as Danielle continues to throw large pebbles at him. Shielding his face with his arms he runs to her and grabs her arms. They fall to the ground. Queen Marie and Laurent enter as Danielle is freeing herself from Henry's grasp.

Queen Marie: Henry!

The children stand up hurriedly. Danielle gasps upon seeing the Queen in magnificent attire. Realizing the truth of Henry's royal position, she immediatley runs away.

Queen Marie: (looking after Danielle) Who was that?  
Laurent: We've never seen her before, Your Majesty.   
Queen Marie: (furiously) Oh, Henry, a girl! Wrestling with a girl.  
Henry: She started it! You can ask Laur—  
Queen Marie: I cannot imagine what would possess you to even think of fighting with her.

Henry sighs and looks to the ground ashamed.

Queen Marie: (calmly) All girls and women are to be respected. Anything less is beneath you, not only because you're a Prince, but attesting to the good boy I know is in there somewhere. As you grow to be a man, I must believe that you will come to any lady's defense who is harassed by rogue or noble. Do you understand?  
Henry: (quietly) Yes, mother.  
Queen Marie: (scrutinizing his forehead) What happened here?  
Henry: She threw rocks at me!  
Queen Marie: Rocks?  
Henry: Well, pebbles, but they were like rocks. (wincing) Very like.  
Queen Marie: (laughs and cups his face) Oh, Henry, never fight a girl.

All exit.


End file.
